ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:\/doc
This is the slash template, it looks like this: " / ". It works similarly to the HTML markup sequence "' / '". That is, a non-breaking space, a slash and a normal space. This template is usually used for some items in dotted lists, such as in link lists in navigation boxes. Since Wikipedia can not have a forward slash "/" in template names this template's name uses a backslash "\". Normal usage The recommended usage is to use no space before the template and one space after the template, like this: Salt Pepper It will render one space on each side of the slash, like this: :Salt / Pepper If it line breaks then the line break will come after the slash, not before, like this: :Salt / :Pepper For long slashed lists each list item can be put on its own line, with no spaces between each item and the template. Like this: Salt Pepper Curry Saffron (It doesn't matter if there are no or some spaces at the end of the lines, after the templates.) As before it will render one space on each side of the slashes, like this: :Salt / Pepper / Curry / Saffron And if it line breaks then the line break will come after one of the slashes, not before, like this: :Salt / Pepper / :Curry / Saffron Incorrect usage If the template is used slightly wrong it will in some cases still behave well. For instance if there are no or several spaces after the template. Like these examples: Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Both of them will render exactly as before, with just one space on each side of the slash, like this: :Salt / Pepper And it will still only line break after the slash, like this: :Salt / :Pepper But putting one or more spaces before the template will cause problems, like these examples: Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Then it will render with two spaces before the slash, and one after, like this: :Salt / Pepper And if it line breaks it might break before the slash, like this: :Salt : / Pepper Technical details The space before the slash is a non-breaking space. That means it will not line break and will not collapse together with normal spaces that come before the template. The space after the slash is a normal space. That means it wraps (allows line breaks) and it will collapse together with normal spaces that come after the template to form one single space. Under some circumstances slashed link lists misbehave. They might get unexpected line wraps or they might expand outside the box they are enclosed in. The how-to guide Wikipedia:Line break handling explains when that happens and how to fix it. See also There are several other templates with similar functionality: * – Bold middot "·" is mostly used for dotted lists. * – Bullet "•" is mostly used for dotted lists that use small font sizes. * – Ndash "–" is a short dash. * – Mdash "—" is a long dash. When making slashed lists you might need to handle proper word wrapping (line breaking): * – Prevents wraps inside links and only allows wraps between the links and in normal text, very useful for link lists and easy to use. * – Prevents wraps in both text and links. For the really tricky wrapping cases when you need full control, for instance in very complex link lists. * Wikipedia:Line break handling – The how-to guide detailing how to handle line wrapping on Wikipedia. no:mal:\ tr:Şablon:\